Unexpected Places
by ChaChixx
Summary: Sparks fly between Ron and Hermione when they are forced to spend a summer together. But will they be able to hide their feelings from eachother, and worst.. from Harry! [ BIG OoTP SPOILER ] 3RD CHAPTER UP! PROLOGUE CORRECTED AND CHANGED!
1. Prologue

Love can be found in many unexpected places. Sometimes your true love may be right underneath your nose, but you never notice. Love is a journey; if you take the right path you will find eternal happiness, chose the wrong path, then your life may be filled with chaos. This story follows two teenagers, best friends at first, who are forced to spend a summer basically alone together. Will they let sparks fly, or continue being just friends? Throughout the story you will find challenges, choices, heartbreak, sadness, laughter, happiness, and best of all.. love. As much of a cliché as it seems there is more to it then meets the eye. So continue reading, and enjoy your stay. 


	2. Here She Goes

I DO NOT own any of the Character's in the story, or the original plot that may be involved in it. Everything in this story is copyright unless stated otherwise. Please respect what I have to say or write, and don't bring me down with rude comments because you disliked like my story. This story doesn't reflect who I am so don't assume. Don't like what you're reading so far? Then feel free to click the little `X` at the corner of your window. Please enjoy your stay. Intrigued? email me at acbaello@hotmail.com.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione gave a heavy sigh. One week had passed since the end of her 4th year at Hogwarts. Exactly one week she had spent with a family she dearly loved, and now she was back on her way to an unknown place, and the reason why was a mystery to her too. She received though a clue that gave only a little bit of information, but enough to get her on her way. On the Sunday that had recently passed a small owl came flying through her bedroom window at dawn and dropped a small piece of parchment on the desk beside her bed. Hermione recognized the little creature as Ron's pet Pig. She stood up yawning from her bed, and flopped down in the desk chair. She reluctantly looked at what was just delivered to her, thinking Ron was about to tell her about something bad that had happened to Harry, but she nevertheless picked up the thin parchment and began to read. It said:  
  
"Meet us at the place where you first met the man with the Golden locks on the 10th day of this month precisely 2 hours after noon. Very important, bring all your clothes and personal items along, enough to last for a year. I'm sorry to say but you won't be seeing you're family for the rest of the summer."   
  
Hermione looked strangely at the letter and wondered who had given it to her. She knew by the neat and readable writing that it was not Ron. Confusion hit Hermione instantly because sure enough it was his owl that delivered it. Then she noticed a small hint at the right hand corner of the dirty parchment."The women who can't tell the difference between her sons" It read with a small happy face beside it. A smile replaced the frown on Hermione's serious face; it was Ron's sweet mother.   
  
She knew this piece of parchment was very much of importance considering what happened to harry less then three weeks before, so she immediately stood up from her desk chair and went to go tell her parents. Hermione ran down her hallway filled with pictures from her early childhood, skipped the corner, and started running down her dark colored staircase with her brown curly hair racing behind her. By the time she landed with a thump at the end of the staircase her face had turned cherry red and she was clenching her stomach gasping for air. Her mother, Mrs. Granger, saw her from the kitchen entrance and became very concerned. She put down the plate she was holding on their oak table, untied her yellow flower apron, and started towards her daughter.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you okay" She asked her face full of worry. Hermione slowly lifted her head, starting to breath more easily and slowly.  
  
"Just fine mum, just, well .... read this" She handed her the piece of parchment in her hand. Mrs. Granger looked at it with awe before taking it from her. With every words she read her eyes became bigger and bigger. Hermione knew she was going to act like this, so she glumly looked at her feet.  
  
"But, Hermy" Mrs. Granger said calling her by her childhood name "you just came back." Hermione looked at her mother's eyes that we're filled with sadness.   
  
"I know," she said breaking off eye contact. "But, I'm afraid that it has something to do with Harry.." she continued wincing her eyes thinking about how much pain he must be going through at the moment.   
  
Mrs. Granger slowly started nodding her head. Hermione had told her what Harry was going through, and she cared for him, like her own son, so she understood why Hermione had to go.  
  
Now we're back where the story begun. Hermione sat in her chair on the metro continuously clicking her fingers. She impatiently waited for the train to stop so she could get off. She wasn't feeling that good that morning, and she began regreting coming on the train. The damp air and the gleaming sunlight didn't help either, she felt like throwing up. Hermione couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong with this picture, like everything was just too surreal and weird. Strange thoughts kept coming through her head, doubting that everything was all right. "What if something happened to Harry?..What if this was just some maniac scheme by Vol.. I mean He-who-must-not-be-named to trick her into betraying Harry? ..What if the owl who delivered the letter wasn't Pig at all? Just some look-a-like, and she was being set up ..What if .." Hermione shook her head slightly trying to get all the nonsense she had been recently thinking about out of it. What was she thinking, she was just over exaggerating! Everything was fine, or so she tried to convince herself.   
  
She knew that it was Pig who delivered the letter, or she thought, no, she KNEW, not some owl that looked like Pig, but the real Pig himself. He didn't seem to be injured considering he was so jumpy, so it was Pig, the Pig we all grew to know and love, the Pigster, so there was nothing to doubt about. It WAS the same Pig that was owned by Ron Weasley. Ron.. her mind slowly started drifting into another unknown place. There she saw a tall gangly coming-to-age boy with raging red hair, crystal blue eyes, and small little freckles upon his face. The boy was smiling at Hermione with his bright white's showing, and his lips supple and pink. She shook her head again once more, how ridiculous could her mind get?!  
  
"What was I thinking?!" Hermione muttered under her breathe, but she knew exactly what she was thinking, "What if, noo, never .. na uh, but .. NO!" She said continuing to shake her head. Hermione knew she had gotten butterflies whenever she thought of or saw Ron, but would never admit it. Even with the number of butterflies increasing every year she was just too stubborn to say that she, well, had feelings for him. Hermione then felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder.   
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Mrs. Granger said with a concerned tone. "You kept shaking you're head, and I was worried you were getting a seizure or something. Are you sick, do you want to go home?"   
  
"No," she lied giving her mother a fake grin "I'm okay." Hermione cared for Harry a lot, and she wasn't going to let some silly little thought keep her from helping him, her bestfriend. She took a deep breathe and looked out the window, they're destination was only a couple minutes away.  
  
"Ok," she said looking at her daughter knowing she was lying. "Have you called Viktor yet? Did you tell him you couldn't visit him this summer?" She said rather interested in her daughter's relationship with an older and famous boy.  
  
"Yes, mum. He seemed quite disppointed, but I promised to write. But mother you know we're not going out, I wouldn't dare date a boy who doesn't even know how to pronounce my name" Hermione replied looking at her mother, and cocking her eyebrow. Mrs. Granger returned the smile, wondering how her little girl had grown up so fast.   
  
"I know." Her mother said laughing, Hermione couldn't help but laugh too. Hermione now felt lke everything was going to be alright, and for the rest of the train ride they were indulged in a girly conversation all their own. 


	3. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Sorry guys for the 2 month long hiatus. School has been so hectic for me since I came back from Vegas and I couldn't find the time to update and write my story. Well, when I was still in Vegas I wrote two more chapters for this fan fic. It then mysteriously disappeared the next day out of my cousin's files. I tried looking for it, but it was no use. I got a little discouraged, but encouraged myself to continue since I loved this story. So, here I am, back again! You guys probably didn't miss my at all. Aahhh, well .. I should leave you alone so you can read the infamous second chapter! LOL.  
  
I do not own any characters of the story, but I do own most of the plot. The rest is the property of Mrs. J.K. Rowling. Merci =)  
  
TELL ME IF THERS ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMER ERRORS. I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO RE- READ IT!  
  
=====================================================  
  
"Bye , mum" said Hermione giving her mum one last hug and kiss on the cheek. "See you." She continued, trying not to let tears swell in her eyes. It was always hard to leave her family in the beginning of the school year, but leaving after only a week proved to be much more difficult.  
  
"Bye Hermy, promise to write." Mrs. Granger said trying not to let go of her teenage daughter.  
  
"You know I will mum," she said finally letting the tears stream down her face. A small grin spread on Mrs. Granger's as she felt the salty liquid caress her cheek.  
  
"Hey, you're coming back! Don't worry. Your dad and I will send you you're birthday gift in September, ok?" she affectionately said to her daughter as she lifted her chin to stare into her chestnut eyes. Hermione gave a small sniffle as she slowly nodded her head, and wiped her tears feeling foolish for crying in public.  
  
"I love you." Hermione said with a peaceful smile.  
  
"I love you too hun" replied Mrs. Granger and with one last hug the two finally separated.  
  
Hermione sadly watched her mother walk towards the door, her auburn hair bouncing with every step she took. When her mother reached the door, Hermione turned around and took a big breath, seeming to say, "I'm ready. Let's do this." She placed her pale hands on the wand contained in her pocket and walked towards the maroon colored brick wall. She confidently raised her wand and tapped the wall in 3 different places. The bricks slowly started to separate, making an arched doorway to the bustling Diagon Alley. Before taking a step further Hermione looked back at the world she was soon going to leave behind, and with one confident step entered the world where she would be living for the next 12 months. Hermione looked around at the alley, memories then drifted back bringing a small smile upon her face. She saw her 11-year-old self-walking aimlessly around face full of wonder, curiosity and fear. Then Hermione remembered herself at 12, here with her parents to see the infamous and handsome Gildory Lockhart. A small giggle came out of her mouth as she remembered her nuisance of a crush with embarrassment. A picture of her staring at awe at the middle aged man and Ron's jealous face that day appeared into her mind. A much larger smile, full of lust and happiness, suddenly appeared on Hermione's face. Without her knowing it her thoughts once again drifted to a place where she denied ever going. Ron.. That was all that echoed in her head as she stood motionless right in front of the brick arch where she had entered from.  
  
"Young lady.." Hermione heard from behind her "if you don't mind I would like to get through" An eldery woman said with a fierce expression. Hermione shook here head softly and flashed the angered woman a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry. Of course I can move." Hermione then answered, her voice with a fake cheery tone to it.  
  
Hermione placed her now sweaty hands on the handlebars of her trolley and pushed it, the wheels slowly turning on the rough brick pathway. Even thought it was much too early for Hogwart students to be their buying school supplies the alley was still parading with hundreds of people. They were stuffed into the thin pathway like sardines in a can; everyone seemed to be in a state of discomfort. Hermione waddled like a penguin through the crowd of witches and wizards buying their every day needs. Her eyes fell upon the new golden cauldrons that were soon to be bought by anxious Hogwart first years. One step at a time her feet carried her towards to the always-busy Flourish and Blotts. Sunlight blinded her eyes as she searched with difficulty for Mrs. Weasley over the other heads of the massive population of people. Then from the corner of her eye she saw a head full of red blazing hair. She turned around and recognized that it was indeed whom she thought. She walked towards the short sized lady who was wearing a flowered yellow dress and was looking intensively around the area.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley! I'm here! Behind you!" Hermione yelled loudly as she waved her hands hysterically hitting a witch or two. Mrs. Weasley jumped up in the air, as if startled by Hermione's booming voice. She then slowly turned around, and Hermione's face that was so full of joy just moments before was now one of confusion. Mrs. Weasley had looked so much different from what she had looked like from before, but yet, she was still the same. Wrinkles were in places Hermione hadn't seen more then a week before and her face shown signs of exhaustion and stress. Mrs. Weasley then shot Hermione a welcoming smile. Hermione smiled once again and started her way towards the middle-aged woman.  
  
"Oh, dear Hermione." She said hugging Hermione gently "How beautiful you have grown in such a short time. I wouldn't be surprised if Ron would get a sudden little crush once he sees you." Hermione looked at the woman in front of her, wide eyed and blushing furiously she replied to the comment.  
  
"Oh, why thank you. But.. I don't quite agree"  
  
"Oh, don't be silly!" Mrs. Weasley said with a small chuckle "You're so beautiful! Much more then I am I must say.." she continued cocking her eyebrow in sarcasm. Hermione gave a jolly giggle. "Well we must be going! Mr. Weasley is waiting for us in the parking lot." Mrs. Weasley grabbed Hermione by the arm and yanked at the trolley beside her. She pulled the trolley and Hermione furiously through the obnoxious crowd, causing Hermione some trips on the way.  
  
"Can you please explain ....." Hermione tried asking Mrs. Weasley through heavy breaths, but she was immediately interrupted.  
  
"Not in public. I'm sorry my dear. When we get into the car, where no one can hear us" Hermione became much more confused with every step. What was such a mystery that Mrs. Weasley couldn't even tell her at that moment?! She needed to atleast know SOMETHING about what was going on. Hermione pulled her out of Mrs. Weasley grasp and stood there impatiently.  
  
"Tell me atleast SOMETHING!" she yelled furiously at the woman, feeling very guilty once butterflies consumed her stomach. "You just can't give me any clues at all expecting ..." Mrs. Weasley shook her head and turned around to look at Hermione. She gave her no time to finish her sentence and interrupted once again. By this time Hermione was getting too furious.  
  
"Hermione, all I can tell you is that we're here to help Harry.." she said sincerely as she looked towards her feet. Hermione stomped infront of her not content with Mrs. Weasley's answer, but soon felt terrible once she heard a sad sigh behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what is happening! I don't know if I should just go along with you, not knowing what may lie ahead. It's hard to trust people, especially with what happened last year" Hermione said crossing her arms and looking towards the laughing children beside her. She was talking about Mad Eye Moody, or at least the person who was pretending to be him.  
  
"I'm sorry that I cannot tell you as much as I wish too, but it's four our own personal safety. Your right, no one can be trusted, that is why I cannot tell you anything in public." Hermione shook her head in agreement, finally realizing what was infront of her. Mrs. Weasley wasn't trying to vex her or to harm her, but she was trying to protect her. They continued walking up the twisted alley side by side until it became much more narrow and empty. Hermione looked around curiously and saw far off in the distance a very empty parking lot, only containing one red convertible. She wondered why in the wizarding world would there be a parking lot, when the witches and wizards knew very well they did not use cars. She mocked herself in her mind, wondering why she was being such an arse. In the car she saw a man, with fiery red hair, and wearing black muggle sunglasses, listening and enjoying some muggle rock music. Hermione knew for a fact that this was Mr. Weasley, Ron's ditzy, but very kind father. They continued walking through the sea of nothingness until the reached the vehicle, which was shining in the sun's gleaming light.  
  
"Well, hello Hermione. Nice to see you again." Mr. Weasley said lowering his sunglasses and cocky his eyebrow with difficulty. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as Mrs. Weasley walked over and slapped his head lovingly.  
  
"Oh Arthur, will you stop fooling around and help me with Hermione's luggage!" She said standing with her arms on her hips and her face filled with annoyance.  
  
"Right baby, uh huh huh." Mr. Weasley continued with his raunchy Elvis accent. He continued with his ridiculous act until Mrs. Weasley threatened to let him go a week without food. He immediately rushed to help and attend his impatient wife.  
  
"Hermione. Go ahead, you can hop in the car." Mrs. Weasley said as she returned back to normal jolly mood. Hermione first grabbed the cage that contained Crookshanks, and opened the door slowly, for she thought she would damage it. The car seemed so delicate, and perfect, it almost looked like with one touch it could crumble to the floor as fine as flour. It reminded her of a 1968 Camaro she saw in one of her father's magazines, his dream car. As she laid her bottom on the leather seats of the convertible a burning sensation creeped through her legs. She moaned in pain, and immediately bolted up, causing Crookshanks to hiss with fury.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. I forgot to tell you the seats are terribly hot. Here, sit on this blanket." With one incantation and whip of his hand Mr.Weasley made a pink silk like blanket appear out of nowhere. It slowly flew to her, as if was a pink ghost in broad daylight, and she grabbed it with curiosity before she rubbed it gently against her cheek. She gaily hopped back into the car as if the little gift changed her whole view of that treacherous day. As the last of her items we're packed into the back Hermione started wondering once more where they were going, and how they were going to get there, but she quickly shook the thought out of her head. She TRUSTED Mrs. Weasley, and she knew she wouldn't do anything to harm her. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley lazily filed themselves into the seats of the car, gasping for air, as if the Hermione's luggage was too much for them to handle. A question popped into Hermione's head, a stupid one for the matter, for she already knew the answer.  
  
"Is this car enchanted?" Hermione asked Mr. Weasley tapping his shoulder. He answered her bending over as if to get something.  
  
"Of course it is. Now, what kind of wizard would I be if I had a muggle appliance and I didn't enchant it! I'm just barrowing it from the ministry though. We don't really need a car" He then turned around and handed her a small roll of parchment. "Here, take this. Pick whatever you want, and then tap your wand on your choice. It'll appear on the little table beside you. Something I woofed up, bloody brilliant isn't it?" She smiled, she didn't mean to be rude by not answering, but she truly was fascinated with what he had invented. Hermione examined the piece of paper, looking at the dozens of choices. Chocolate frogs, caramel flavored wands, invisible gumballs, ever-chewing skull heads, melt-in-your-mouth snowflakes, chilling owl shaped lollipops, Bernies Bott's every flavored jelly beans, Butterbeers.. the list was ENDLESS. Hmmmm. Butterbeers.. She thought to herself as drool dripped over her dry lips. Hermione soon felt a sudden jolt; she lifted her head to notice they were slowly rising in the air. She looked over the cars edge and saw that they were already very far from the ground.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" Hermione said softly, almost as a whisper. He nodded as if understanding the question she was about to ask. "Aren't you worried about any one spotting on us? I should know for a fact, us muggles don't really fancy seeing flying cars in the air." The smile on Mr. Weasley's smile became larger, and Hermione could see it from the rear view mirror. She now understood. The car had an invisibility charm on it, she laughed for the fact the she didn't notice it before. Hermione popped her head over the side of the car once more, looking at the small colored dots, that WERE houses a couple thousand feet ago. She had never felt this feeling before. The feeling of wind rushing towards her, blowing her strands of hair behind as if it was a horse's mane. Of total and complete bliss, as she flew over and into the fluffy white clouds trying to catch a piece and keep it with her forever. A large smile filled with the sparkle of a tiny child spread on her face as she closed her eyes, letting the breeze kiss upon her. Is this how Harry, and the rest of the Quidditch players felt every time they mounted on their brooms and rised into the sky above them? The feeling of being in the heavens, like everything that surrounded the individuals was just completely and utterly perfect. If it was, Hermione envied their luck. She even envied that scheming rodent Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione nearly forgot about the menu in front of her until she heard a soft grumble that could've only come from her stomach. Cheeks that were once a peachy color were now a crimson red. She immediately grabbed the parchment, which lay on her knee and looked it over once more until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed her wand that was in her pocket and tapped her selection lightly. Out of thin air a cup of hot and steaming Butterbeer appeared beside her. Hermione licked her lips, temptation for the sweet liquid taking over her. She placed her hands around the warm cup and chugged it down with joy.  
  
"Oh, my. This is so DELICIOUS? Who made this Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked continuing to drink the Butterbeer without stopping.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley made it. Nothing like homemade Butterbeer to make your day! Isn't she amazing?" Mr. Weasley said turning around to look at his wife with such admiration and affection it could've made Hermione barf. Luckily, she didn't. She stared at them with jealously, hoping that one day she can find a love like theirs. What she didn't know is that the someday she was waiting for wasn't that far in the future.  
  
The scenery below them began to change. It wasn't the bustling city they had come from anymore, but a collection of fields, and farmhouses. Hermione lost track of time. She didn't know how long they have been in that red Camaro, or how much more hours they had to stay in it. It felt like days to her though! After the 6th glass of Butter milk, 4th box of chocolate frogs, and 2 pieces of caramel flavored wands Hermione felt a little squeamish, all she wanted to do was to step on solid cement ground.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, how much more longer? I know this might just be a little bit of an over-share, but I really need to use the loo!" Hermione asked desperately as she kept her legs crossed snugly.  
  
"Oh, not to worry." Mrs. Weasley said with a small chuckle. "We're almost there" Hermione then looked over the edge of the car and noticed the biggest collection of lights she had seen yet, lines and grids of what looked to her as headlights and streetlamps. "Here take this, and memorize it." Mrs. Weasley said turning around and quickly handing Hermione the tiniest and dirtiest piece of parchment. Hermione stared at it with confusion, and then slowly started to unfold it.  
  
"The Headquarters of the ..." Hermioned began, but was shortly interrupted by Mr. Weasley's worried voice.  
  
"Oh, NOT ALOUD! In your head dear." Hermione slowly nodded giving him a half smile, and then continued to read the words in her mind. "... Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."  
  
The only question that floated in Hermione's mind, right then and there, was "What in bloody hell?" 


	4. Sparks Begin To Fly

3rd Chapter guys! Now this chapter really shows the PG-13NESS of this story.. Well if you use your imagination it does ;) Wink-dila-dink! Ahaha =) ENJOYYY  
  
Hmmm. It gets me quite vexed that I can't make this precisely like the original I typed (and lost) in Vegas, for there were some funny parts I wrote, but forgot. I wrote some footnotes of the original after it got deleted, but I can't seem to read it. That says a lot about my printing.. so I'm just basically working on my good old memory, while I add some bits and pieces here and there. It still gets me vexed though, because I always favor to have the original then to have a basic copy. There was this one part of the footnotes that described something to be like a "Santa Suit" and I stood there looking at the damn thing saying "what the hell was I thinking?". It must have been really funny for me to actually put something that stupid in my story. Even thought it's mostly un-readable everything here basically stays in line with the footnotes, so I'm haffffffffie =)  
  
Everything here is copyrighted either by Mrs. J.K. Rowling or me, unless it's started otherwise, so please try not to steal. =) COMMENT! Good or bad! I don't mind! =D  
  
SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS. NOW YOU CAN FINALLY ENJOY!

**EDIT.. **Well, I recently read the 3rd chapter and noticed alot of mistakes, so I decided to edit it so it would more sense and crap.. so this is a RENOVATED and CORRECTED version of the chapter, little bits and pieces are diffrent =)

* * *

Hermione continued to eye what was written on the paper not quite sure what to make of it. She nearly re read it 10 times in her mind before she gave up trying to understand it. She stuffed the piece of parchment into the pockets of her jeans and leaned back to enjoy the scenery. Suddenly, the car jerked into a 90-degree angle and descended towards the earth's surface. It sped through the air like a space ship coming in for touch down. 100Km.. 200Km.. 300Km.. 400Km.. The speed on the speedometer of the car kept increasing at a steady pace, seeming to never stop. Hermione eyed the two individuals at the front of the car, expecting that they too would be frightened, but they weren't. Smiles were plastered upon their faces like they were actually having fun. Hermione held on for dear life, for she felt like she was going to die. The short 15 years she had lived replayed in front of her eyes, and over and over again she saw images of Ron. The wind came rushing up towards her face with such speed and force she could barely breath. The pressure felt so strong that Hermione thought her ears were going to nearly burst. Her eyes were closed shut, and she prayed in her mind, hoping that it didn't have to come down to this. "Pleas don't let me die! Please don't let me die!" Hermione thought to herself over and over again in her mind. Her wish soon came true, for the car came to a sudden halt, and she felt herself return to a normal angle. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, the things around her blurry at first.  
  
"Crookshanks, we're not in Kansas anymore" She quietly whispered to her cat as she carefully examined her surroundings. The grimy fronts of the circling houses we're not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the sunlight, paint that was peeling from most of the doors, and rubbish was littered in heaps outside and around the area. A sudden fear aroused throughout Hermione's body, and she sat there trembling.  
  
"You alright?" Mr. Weasley asked turning around to look at Hermione. She looked at him with uneasy eyes and tried to smile convincingly. He then raised his wand and said a strange incantation Hermione had never heard before. Suddenly everything around her stopped. The beautiful bluebirds that were once flying freely in the air froze as if they were made of plastic and were hanging from the sky on a piece of thread. Deep green leaves that hung on to the branches as the swift wind blew them along were now still as a log. Music that came from one of the neighboring houses stopped, and its sweet melody could no longer be heard. The wind did not kiss upon anyone's cheek as it did just seconds ago, for the air held no friction. Children that played with such energy and cheerfulness on the streets surrounding were now as frozen as a store manikin. Everything around Hermione seemed so dead, possessing no life what so ever. It was just too surreal to explain in words.  
  
"Did you...?" Hermione began to ask but was too astounded to finish.  
  
"Yes, I did freeze time, but it's only temporary. Not to worry." Mr. Weasley answered her question, reassuring her everything is as it should be.  
  
Hermione then felt a sudden chill creep down her spine as Mr.Weasley pressed a bright blue button on the car's dashboard. She thought for a while what Mr. Weasley had used the button for, but the obvious answer soon came to her. She looked over the cars edge and saw that it had restored its shadow, which could not be seen just a couple moments before.  
  
"Well, I see you made us re-visible again." Hermione said fascinated with what Mr. Weasley had just done. Mrs. Weasley surrendered a merry laugh and smile. Hermione hopped out of the car with eagerness, thrilled to be on solid ground once more. She gleefully helped them both with unloading her luggage, and she now understood why Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had been so exhausted when they had loaded it. As she continued to be of much assistance she heard Crookshanks hiss from the interior of the car. Hermione felt guilt spread all over her as she went to retrieve her almost forgotten cat.  
  
"Sorry kitty.." She murmured as she leaned over the side of the car to grab the feline's cage. Hermione's attention was soon caught by a copy of the Daily Prophet with a moving picture of Harry printed on it. She scanned the long article spotting words and phrases like insane, conceited, crazy, attention-seeker, needs severe help, and psychopath. Hermione grabbed the paper quickly, and shoved it in one of her luggage bags right before she seized her pet's cage.  
  
"Well, that's about it. Bye Hunny, see you at dinner." Mrs. Weasley sadly muttered to her husband as he hopped back into the car. Mr. Weasley gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and a small nod to Hermione and then flew off.  
  
"Hermione. Hand me over the piece of parchment Mr. Weasley gave to you." Hermione rummaged in her pockets looking for the piece of dirty paper. When she found it she quickly handed it over. Mrs. Weasley took it in her small hands, and set fire to it with the tip of her wand. The message curled into flames and slowly floated to the ground. "Well, let's go inside!" Mrs. Weasley said walking toward a set of houses as she slowly dragged along four of Hermione's luggage bags. Hermione followed along pulling the rest of her luggage with much effort. They stopped with a halt in front of three gloomy looking houses, labeled with the number 10, 11 and 13. Hermione looked the set of doors, trying to look for number 12. She continued to search dumbfounded.  
  
"But where's number 12 Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked as she scratched her temple with an expression of uncertainty on her face.  
  
"Just think about what I told you to memorize" Mrs. Weasley said sternly, keeping her eyes on the space between number 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. Hermione reprised what was on the paper in her head once more, and no sooner then she reached the part of "12 Grimmauld place" a battered door appeared infront of them, followed by dirty walls and grimy windows. Hermione stared at the door, wide eyed and blinking furiously.  
  
"Come on Hermione, you can't stare at the door all day." Mrs. Weasley then stepped in front of her and started to climb the worn stone steps. Hermione soon followed continuing to stare at the newly materialized door. The black paint on it was also peeling and scratched, and the doorknob was in the shape of a twisted silver serpant. Hermione spotted no keyhole on the door so she wondered in question on how they would get it. Mrs. Weasley soon answered that. The middle-aged woman, who still kept her eyes on the scruffy door, took her wand out of her dress pocket and tapped the door once. The sounds of many loud metallic clicks, and the clatter of a chain soon followed. Then the door slowly creaked open. Mrs. Weasley stepped in slowly, with Hermione following close by, still with fear. The smell of rotting wood, damp dust, and wet moss filled her noise the moment she walked into the terribly haunting house. The place reminded Hermione of a funeral home, for it smelled of death. Another chill went down her spine, and she knew it wasn't because of theinvisibility charm like before. That chill was caused by the humid and cool air she was now walking through. She winced her eyes, trying to look around the darkness of the room. Soon her eyes became accustomed to the lack of light and she began to see her surroundings. Old-fashioned gas lamps were attached around the perimeter, casting a soft eerie glow on the dark peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet that flowed throughout the foyer. Age-blackened portraits were hung crooked on the walls ascending through the hallway. On the ceiling overhead there was an old cobwebbed chandelier that was shaped like a serpent, just like the candelabra on a rickety table nearby. Hermione then heard a soft thump behind her and immediately twisted her head to see what had made the noise. She then sighed with relief when she found it was only Mrs. Weasley who had just released her grip on the luggage bags she was carrying. Hermione then peered over the red haired woman's shoulder and saw that time was now restored, and everything was back to normal.  
  
"Stupid muggle.. stupid, stupid mudblood. The Dark Lord wouldn't have liked this one bit, no, not at all. The Dark Lord would've of hated it!" something said from behind, in a sort of hissed and whispered tone. Hermione slowly twisted around to search where the murmurs had come from. From the corner of her eye she saw the flap of the moth-eaten velvet curtain beside her move slightly. She began to steadily walk towards it when Fred's booming voice consumed the air around her.  
  
"MOTHER. MOTHER DEAREST! THERE'S NO FOOD IN THIS BLOODY PLACE. I THINK I'M GOING TO STARVE.. MUUUUM!." Fred came running in the foyer bustling and screaming at the top of his lungs while he waved his arms hysterically like a little child. Hermione looked at him with uncertainty wondering if it was possible that he had gotten more IMMATURE. Fred stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione and he quickly changed his posture, looking more like the 17 year old he should be.  
  
"Well, well, well. Bonjour fair Lady Hermione. What a pleasure it is to see you after such a long period of time. Please call me Sir Gred." He mocked bowing in front of Hermione like a Royal prince. Hermione burst into a fit of giggles at Fred's hideous act.  
  
"Bonjour Sir Gred. What a pleasure to see you too." Hermione said curtsying professionally still sniggering like a hyena.  
  
"Oh dear. I don't know when I can prepare your lunch. I have to help Hermione with this luggage first. Wait. Can you and George help Hermione instead while I woof up some food? It'll greatly appreciate it!" Mrs. Weasley said as she rested down on a dusty chair beside a large umbrella stand that looked as thought it was made from a severed toll's leg.  
  
"Hmmm." Sighed Fred while he rubbed his chin continuously as if was in thought. Hermione looked at him with awe, for it was very rare to see Fred THINKING. "Yeah, I guess so. Anything for food!" He continued with a smile. Fred then started to belch at the top of his lungs once more. "FORGE! GET YOUR WRINKLEY BEEEEE-HIND OVER HERE! RIGHT NOW!" With one loud crack George materialized out of thin air in the middle of the room. Hermione immediately jumped back to lean on the wall, for the noise had scared the life out of her. "Well, I guess they passed their Apparation tests. Surprisingly." Hermione thought to herself with a small snicker as soon as she regained her breath. George began to speak, but as soon as he saw Hermione he immediately stopped to give her a welcoming nod. Hermione, of course, nodded back.  
  
"Yo, yo, yo G-dawgy-dizzle. Whatcha saying? What's going on in the hizzz- ouse!" George said in a thuggish American accent as limped towards Fred with his fist sticking out (If you guys didn't know he was trying to give Fred props or AKA giving skin!). Mrs. Weasley and Fred stared at George blankly, wondering curiously what had happened to the George they knew and loved. Hermione broke into another sudden big fit of cackles. She chuckled so hard that she almost fell over, and she had to grasp her stomach for it throbbed in pain.  
  
"That ... was ... just ... sad!" Hermione teased in between laughs as she gasped for air. The twins and Mrs. Weasley looked at her with uncertainty as if she was beginning to frighten them too. Hermione quickly stopped laughing and stood there with her arms crossed leaning on a wall.  
  
"Son. Have you've been, well.. drinking some illegal potions?" Mrs. Weasley asked walking up to her son and putting her hand across his forehead. Hermione snickered, but quickly stopped when she realized Mrs. Weasley wasn't kidding.  
  
"No, mum!" George said with a fake innocent tone of voice. "What would you even think that? No, no, no, no! It's just that muggle device dad brought home from the ministry. What's it called.. Oh yeah! The T.V.! Well I was watching some muggle channel called MTV, and some fellow dressed as a woman holding this long wand started talking like that (Snoop Dog). Very strange vocabulary those Americans have. It's very addicting though!" Mrs. Weasley and Fred continued to look at George perplexedly while Hermione continued to snort. Geroge then broke the peculiar silence.  
  
"Well. Excuse me Gred! If I had a wrinkly as..."  
  
"MR. GEORGE EMBANIZER WEASLEY!" His mother bellowed.  
  
"I mean BUTT-OCKS, they you would have one too! We are twins, after all, even though I am the sexxiest, or have you forgotten?" George continued crossing his arms and tapping his feet on the dirty wooden floor.  
  
"How can I forget this pwetty fwace!" Fred answered him by pinching George's cheek and messing up his already untidy hair. Hermione chuckled even more at Fred and George's way of showing affection. Mrs. Weasley then gave a big huff, and looked with aggravation at her two childish teenage boys.  
  
"Well, if you two don't start to help Hermione anytime soon you might as well starve, because I am not lifting a pan until you carry these pieces of luggage upstairs!" Both of the twins acted immediately to Mrs. Weasley's words, as if that was their sudden reflex to do so. They grabbed as many luggage bags as they could and disappeared from view with a single loud crack.  
  
"What in the wizarding world! Oh, my, my, my, my.." Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head while she held the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. "Sometimes I wish they didn't pass that bloody barren of a test. Since then they've been Apparating everywhere! I wish we could just give them a car like those muggle parents do! When will they ever learn?" She gave a deep sigh, and then turned her attention to Hermione. "Thank you oh so very much for co-operating. You will see Ron upstairs, he'll explain everything." And with one last smile Mrs. Weasley stalked off down the hall and towards the door to the basement kitchen.  
  
Hermione dragged her limping body towards the chair where Mrs. Weasley had been sitting minutes ago. She slowly lowered her body to sit down but before you could say "Gred and Forge" the twins Apparated into the room once more. They scurried to the chair where Hermione was about to sit, grabbed her by the arms and then grasped upon her remaining pieces of property. It less then a second a loud noise echoed in her ear drums and she felt herself twirling and pivoting in what seemed to be a cloud of smoke. When she opened her eyes Hermione knew she wasn't standing in the scruffy hallway anymore, for she wasn't looking at the outdated rustic gas lamps, and ever-flowing worn out carpets but a gloomy high-ceilinged twin bedded room.  
  
"WELCOME MISS HERMIONE GRANGER! HERE YOU ARE IN YOUR APPALLING ROOM OF DISCOMFORT!" Fred said in a voice of a sports announcer "TO THE LEFT YOU HAVE YOUR DUSTY 100 YEAR OLD WOODEN CLOSET. TRY NOT TO TOUCH IT BECAUSE IT MAY JUST GIVE YOU SPLINTERS! I ALSO SUGGEST THAT YOU DO NOT USE IT FOR A BOGGART MIGHT JUST JUMP YOU!" He continued advertising the room like a Hollywood million dollar suite.  
  
"AND TO THE RIGHT YOU HAVE YOUR PRICKLEY AND SCRATCHY TWIN BED! IT MAY JUST BE YOUR PLACE OF COMFORT.. IF YOU AVOID THE SHARP SPRINGS!" George proceeded enthusiastically as he walked over to the bed and sat down, but soon sprung off rubbing his behind.  
  
"NOW TO THE FRONT OF YOU IS A GORGEOUS WINDOW OVERLOOKING THE GREAT VIEW OF THE RUBBISH PILED LAWNS AND ROADS!" Hermione looked at the window just as Fred had said and saw that the hinges were rusted, and the glass panels seemed to have all been broken. "NOW, WE ARE HERE TO WARN YOU NOT TO STAND NEAR THE WINDOW FOR KREACHER WILL PUSH YOU OVER TO MEET YOUR MOST TERRIBLE DEATH!"  
  
"That one we're sure of" George added in a whisper after he had seen Hermione's petrified face.  
  
"But who's Kreacher?"  
  
George then continued leaving Hermione's question unanswered. "THIS MOST EXTRAVIGANT ROOM IS ONLY YOURS...... AND GINNY'S TO OWN AND SLEEP IN FOR THE 2 MONTHS! PLEASE ENJOY YOUR STAY A HOTEL SIRIUS, YOUR NIGHTMARE COME TRUE!" And with one immediate crack they both disappeared leaving Hermione's mouth half opened, and her mind bustling with questions that needed answers. Though, there was only one question that she needed to be answered straight away before it was too late.  
  
"GRED! FORGE!" Now it was her turn to act like a whining little child, as she screamed hopping with her legs tightly crossed. The two re-appeared back into the room, faces filled with Hermione could only tell as frustration.  
  
"Yes Ms. Cruella Devil? What would we be of service to you?" Fred sneered with sarcasm not looking very happy as George rolled his eyes and mouthed the words Pre-Madonna under his breath.  
  
"Where's the loo? I really need to take a.." Hermione asked, but was soon interrupted by George's disapproving voice.  
  
"Woah. That was almost a bit of an over-share there young lady!" he gasped shaking his head as if disposing an inappropriate and ghastly thought. "Well, you turn and walk left once you exited the room, and then you look for a black colored door at the right side of hall."  
  
"You can't miss it! We put a sign on the door that says 'THE PISS AND GO ROOM'." Fred added on happily.  
  
George went on to continue. "Mum bickered on and on about it not being very 'appropriate' and rubbish and told us to take it down. We didn't though, since a couple of homies.. I mean lads, almost stepped into the door next to it thinking it was 'THE PISS AND GO ROOM' but it was actually a bottomless pit. "  
  
"I made the mistake of walking in there one day." Said Fred with pride as he stuck out his chest and posed like a superhero. "It took mum about 5 hours to find out where I was. By then I was only a couple miles away from the Philippines. Didn't feel like Apparating back, I was having too much fun! My dad had to come home early from work and woof up some magical spell to get me back. I wasn't a pretty sight when I came back though; all the Filipino girls wanted a piece of me. Of course, how can they not?"  
  
"Riiiiight?" George said giving his brother the oddest of looks "Well, we better be on our way." He continued clapping his hands together while he turned to bid goodbye to Hermione. "Forge, I'll beat you to that first piece of chicken!"  
  
"Oh, no you.." And before Fred could finish his own sentence they both vanished from sight once more.  
  
"Why can't they just use the door?" Hermione thought to herself quite annoyed, as she shook her head. She then quickly walked towards the dingy door, for she had no time to waste. She turned the serpent shaped knob and ran out immediately, but from the corner of her eye she saw the strangest of sights. Hermione slowly twisted around to confirm if what she saw was she thought it was. There, aligned perfectly with the steps of the tedious stairs were dozens of wooden plaques that had shrunken house-elf heads nailed unto it.  
  
"Oh, how terrible! Why are we in such a horrible place?" Her eyes stayed transfixed on the dull walls, and her heart flowed with sympathy for the poor insignificant creatures. Hermione began to walk down the hall for a better view but then a sudden reminder of why she walked out of the room in the first place came to her. She swore under her breath as she galloped through the menacing and shady ever-going hallway searching for a black colored door on her right side. She passed a fair amount of doors that were hues of gray but never black until she finally reached the one she was searching for. On the door itself hung an enchanted piece of parchment with the blinking words 'THE PISS AND GO ROOM', just like Fred and George had said.  
  
"Guess I'm in the right place." Hermione said with joy for she finally had found the right door. She raised her fist and quietly knocked three times to check if anybody was inside. No response. She bit her lip wondering if she should knock once more, just in case, but decided not to and to just let herself in. She placed her hands on the serpent shaped doorknob and turned it, causing the door to creak open. Hermione's eyes grew large, for what she saw was what she least expected. Sure, there were the stuff that would normally be in a washroom, like a shower, sink, and toilet; but the thing that caught Hermione off guard is what was standing beside those things. There, fresh out of the shower, stood a very, well.. naked Ronald Weasley. Hermione was the first to scream.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked with such force that the near by mirror cracked. Hermione immediately felt her cheeks turn crimson red as she caught herself looking downwards. Ron's face on the other hand was the same blazing color of his soaking hair; where dozens of droplets fell from each strand and found their way to the cold stone floor. She kept her eye on a small droplet of water and she followed it as it flowed down his freckled face, disappearing on his plump pink lips.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron followed with an equally horrible howl. After, they continued to stand there, as if the moment had been too bizarre to do anything. They looked into each other's eyes, both expressing embarrassment, shock, and good ol' teenage lust. Then, as if it had been planned out, they both went back to reality, realizing this wasn't a good time to just stand around and stare.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione and Ron wailed for one last time as they both did whatever they could to just get away from each other. Hermione ran out of the washroom, her hands placed on her face for her cheeks were still incredibly flustered. Ron on the other hand, grasped upon the nearest towel and slammed the door shut.  
  
"I did not see that. I just did not see that! I did not see that. I just did not see that! I did not see that. I just did not see that!.." Hermione muttered to herself, trying to convince that it was just an illusion, but so far, she wasn't doing a very good job. Fred and George Apparated behind her, but she didn't notice for she had other things on her mind.  
  
"Maybe we should've told her Ron was in the washroom." George suggested to Fred as she watched Hermione dash to her room.  
  
"Naww. It would of taken the fun out of things." Fred said back to George as he took a bite out of the chicken he was holding. "They fancy each other anyway, so it wouldn't hurt"  
  
"True. Now give me a bite!" George said groveling at the piece of meat his twin was holding.  
  
"Please and thank you always gets, don't you know your manners yet?" teased Fred as he Apparated leaving George standing there with drool dripping out of his open mouth. George stomped his feet upon the dusty wooden floor and Apparated to go after his twin older.  
  
Hermione slammed the spider-webbed door furiously as she charged towards her bed. It shook the interior of the small space causing particles of dust from the ceiling to fall upon her hair like snowflakes. Hermione unlocked Cookshank's cage before bustling around the room like a maniac searching every one of her luggage bags for one thing, her portable stereo. This was the one way that she could get her mind off of the ignorant thoughts floating in her head. Once she found it she threw it upon a termite-eaten nightstand and pressed the play button while cranking up the volume. It caused shrieking notes and the cries of an electric guitar to fill the moist air. Hermione jumped upon her small bed ignoring the jabbering pain she felt from the sharp springs.  
  
"I can't explain all the feelings that you making me feel..." She sang loudly allowing the music to take her away, as she rocked her head to the beat of the drums, and the bass guitar. "My heart's in overdrive and your behind the steering wheel.. touching you, touching me.." Suddenly, the obnoxious noise of a hammer constantly whacking a piece of wood filled her eardrums. Hermione leaped up immediately and then realized someone was banging on her bedroom door. She bent over to pause her music, as the door slowly began to creak open. Ron stuck his head in her room causing Hermione to quickly turn away so she didn't have to look at his blushing face. He looked at her shyly as he rubbed his towel against his head.  
  
"May I come in?" Ron asked nervously as he tapped the cedar wood of the door with his fingers. Crookshanks answered Ron first with an unwelcoming hiss.  
  
Hermione eyed him carefully, and then gave a heavy sigh. "You might as well." She answered sternly. She rested her head upon the cotton pillow once more, her heart pounding through her chest. From the corner of her eye she saw Ron slowly waddle in. "Someone was in a hurry" Hermione thought to herself for his hair was still damp and all he was wearing was a pair of worn blue jeans with holes in them. She watched his half naked figure walk towards the bed next to hers and sit down. Ron's body wasn't one of a lanky teenager anymore; it had evolved, in the best way possible. Hermione looked at his arms and chest and saw muscles and abs she had never noticed before. She bit her lip, examining the sudden physical change of her best friend. No one could guess that under the hand-sewn sweaters and hand-me-down t- shirts that Ronald Weasley had such a great body. His voice soon invaded her thoughts.  
  
"Hermione? Did you hear me? I told you I was sorry." Ron asked, looking worriedly at Hermione.  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course I heard you. But why in the world would you be sorry. I'm the one who walked in on you while you were, well.. bathing." Hermione answered Ron, her cheeks turning a nice hue of cherry red once more; for a picture of Ron's bare body appeared in her mind. Ron gave a soft smile and jolly giggle.  
  
"Well, yes. You're right, as usual. But I should've answered when I heard you knock. I thought it was Ginny playing that bloody trick on me. What's it called? Nickey nickey nine doors, or something and another." Ron told Hermione as leaned his body against the opposing wall, and gave off another laugh. Hermione smiled at him and slowly nodded her head. "But I bet that you haven't seen one of those before." Ron added in a cocky tone of voice. Hermione knew he was referring to his, well.. lower body parts, and she was very appalled by his rude comment. She glared at him coldly and turned around to face the wall beside her bed.  
  
"Hey, look, I'm sorry. I was just trying to be funny, and I know it wasn't at all." Ron sighed putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder. She quickly shook it off.  
  
"No, your right. It WASN'T" Hermione answered him harshly empathizing the word 'WASN'T'.  
  
"And I know I came off being pretty rude."  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"And, I'm really really sorry, I mean it! With a cherry on top." Ron finished sincerely, looking at Hermione with puppy eyes. She slowly turned back around to glimpse at Ron, and felt sudden sympathy when she did.  
  
"Well, ok. I accept both your apologies, and I thank you for coming to apologize. I can tell you were in a hurry to." Hermione snorted as she sat up from her bed.  
  
"I guess it looks like it doesn't it." He then answered throwing his towel at Hermione.  
  
"But I would greatly appreciate it if you would put your shirt on." She continued, cocky her eyebrow at him, even though Hermione knew she would rather have him shirtless. Ron looked at her with wide eyes and then gave a charming smirk.  
  
"Alright, alright. I will" He said taking hold of a simple white t-shirt held in his back pocket. Ron slowly slipped it on, and Hermione looked at him with amusement as he did so.  
  
"What is this rubbish?" Ron randomly asked pointing at her stereo with his thumb.  
  
"It's not rubbish! It's rock music! The Darkness!" Hermione told him hotly.  
  
"You're right. It isn't rubbish. It sounds more like Fred singing in the shower." Ron joked as he curiously walked towards the source of the music. "What is this thing?"  
  
"A stereo. It's a muggle device the plays music. I use it all the time" Hermione responded in a know-it-all tone, something that naturally came to her.  
  
"Hmmm." Ron continued to examine the small boom box, pushing buttons and turning nobs. Hermione didn't stop him, because if he did break it Mrs. Weasley could fix it anyways. Ron finally stopped fiddling with the stereo like a little child when Tamia's So Into You came on. "I know this song!" Ron gleefully wailed.  
  
"How? Did you see the video on George's T.V.?" Hermione questioningly asked, as she looked at him very much confused.  
  
"Video? T.V.?" It was Ron's turn to ask with confusion as he turned around to gaze at Hermione. "No, no, no. I haven't even seen that thing yet. We just got it yesterday, and George Is treating it like his prized possession. He won't leave it alone!" Hermione laughed, for she imagined George protecting his T.V. as Homer Simpson would.  
  
"Then how do you know this song?"  
  
"Oh, George was singing it. He has a terrible voice too, runs in the family I guess. This song sounds much more better when this girl is singing it though." Ron replied as he walked towards Hermione's bed. "Move over will you." He ordered as he playfully pushed Hermione over so he could have room to lie down. Hermione stared at him, as he lay down beside her, his eyes sparkling, and his smile radiant. She felt goose bumps appear all over her, and her hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Hermione lay down beside him, feeling the warmth of his body touching her skin. She looked towards the ceiling, breathing heavily, wishing, and hoping that she wouldn't pass out.  
  
_With every passing moment  
Thoughts of you run through my head  
Every time that I'm near you  
I realize that your heaven sent  
_  
Ron slowly started whispering the lyrics of the song, as if he only wanted Hermione to hear them. Hermione slowly gulped and closed her eyes; butterflies were now fluttering in her stomach.  
  
_ I think you're truly something special  
Just what my dreams are really made of  
Let's stay together you and me **girl  
** There's no one like you around  
Oh Baby_  
  
Hermione then felt Ron's eyes piercing into her. She twisted her head around and there he was, staring deeply to stare into her chestnut eyes. Their lips were only inches from touching.  
  
_ I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you  
I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you_  
  
Ron's breath could be felt against Hermione's lips, and it was truly mesmerizing her. She felt herself being slowly drawn closer to Ron's face, and he too was moving closer, and closer. Hermione closed her eyes while she licked her lips; this was the moment she was secretly waiting for. Closer, and closer.. until..  
  
"ROOOOONNNNNN! HEEEEER-MYYYYYY-OHHHHH-NEEEEE!" They both heard Ginny squeal from outside of the bedroom door. Ron quickly cocked his head away from Hermione's, causing him to fall off the bed and dust to flutter all over his clothes. Hermione immediately sat up and nervously bit the tip of her thumb, fairly embarrassed with what just what happened. The door hastily opened with a screech, and Ginny gleefully jumped inside.  
  
"Oh, hey Hermione!" a pink cheeked Ginny began with a delighted expression on her face, but that soon changed to one of mystification. "Uhmm. Ron, why are you on the floor?" She then asked looking oddly at him as he sat there cross-legged and blushing.  
  
"I tripped and fell" lied Ron unconvincingly, as he gave his younger sister a fake grin while he softly petted a purring Crookshanks. Ginny, obviously, didn't fall for it.  
  
"Riiiiight.." She responded as she slowly nodded her head, not convinced with her brother's alibi. Ginny stared at Ron, and then at Hermione, and gave off a vicious smile like she knew what had been going on just moments before. "Well then, you two better get downstairs. Mum's calling, she made some food for you guys."  
  
"But didn't we just eat lunch sis?" Ron asked as he stood up brushing the dirt from his white t-shirt with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Yes, but George and Fred were hungry, and she assumed you guys were too."  
  
It was not Ron who spoke this time, but Hermione.  
  
"Well, it isn't necessarily our fault those two have appetites the size of a Hippogriff!" She teased while she mocked the twins gobbling up food. All three of them broke out into choruses of laughter, all stopping at random times. Ginny began to speak, but with difficulty for she was gasping for air through a fit of giggles.  
  
"Either way, go downstairs! Mum made the most delicious chocolate pastries! They're simply to die for!" And with that one last word Ginny zoomed off, her long red hair trailing behind her. Hermione chuckled while she watched Ginny ran off into the dark hallway, but was interrupted when Ron offered her his hand.  
  
"Come on. Get up! I've never seen Ginny run that fast, so those pastries must be bloody delicious." Hermione looked up at him and smiled, the butterflies quickly coming back. She took his sweaty hand into hers and leisurely stood up. Ron then walked over to the door and held it for Hermione. "Oh, come on Hermy, my grandmamma can walk faster then you!" She pretended to be offended by his comment.  
  
"Shut up will you Mr. Ronald Weasley!" She said softly pushing him into the wall, causing him to trip and fall on another pile of dirt. Ron stared back at her with his mouth slightly open.  
  
"Oh, that hurt." He laughed as he held his chest acting if he was in pain. Hermione stuck her tongue out to Ron, and walked into the lack of light of the murky hallway. Ron caught up to Hermione and gently slapped her in the head, but her mind was drifting in thought and she was too occupied to notice. She stared blankly upon the distressed walls, the continuous cobwebs and the rusted frames that held paintings of dark wizards.  
  
"Ron.." Hermione began still not making eye contact with her best friend. "What happened in the bedroom?" She asked, finally looking into his eyes while her fragile body trembled with worry. "One moment we were just talking about George's bad singing, and then the next.. we almost kissed." Hermione took a big breath, regretting what she was going to say next. "Ron, we're best friends. If you continue with this it'll just ruin our friendship, and I don't want that to happen. Let's just forget it ever happened."  
  
Ron broke eye contact and look towards the ceiling. He was afraid to look at her, for he thought his stare would bring her harm. Hermione now seemed so delicate, and full of fear when moments ago she was careless, and content. "I agree." Ron responded as he bit his lip, thinking of what to say next. "It wasn't like me to act how I did. Something, I don't know what, just kind of took over me. I don't want to take advantage of you, or our friendship.. so let's not let anything happen between us.."  
  
"Ok.." Hermione innocently whispered as she slowly nodded her head and stared at her feet. An eerie silence consumed the both of them, as they slowly continued to walk not paying much attention to one another. What they didn't know was that an unwelcoming visitor was eavesdropping into their conversation.  
  
"Scum, oh, yes indeed, worthless scum." A wavering figure said grimly as he hid behind the shadows of an ancient Grandfather clock "Filthy mudblood, and ignorant traitor! Kreacher knows what your up to, oh yes, Kreacher knows." ...............

* * *

I've been thinking.. if you want me to put Ron's POV also in this story just tell me, and I just might.. =)


End file.
